


Finding the Words

by BrienneofThrace



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, game of thrones
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrienneofThrace/pseuds/BrienneofThrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My response to the Jaime/Brienne one-sentence fic challenge. </p><p>Ten prompts, ten sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding the Words

**Author's Note:**

> This challenge was such a great idea! Here's what I came up with!

**1) Fluff**

 He’s not sure how their stupid argument led to them hitting each other wildly and pulling each other’s hair as they roll down a grassy hill, but when they reach the bottom and stop rolling, he pins her arms above her head and kisses her hard, grateful they have reached a point where they can end their fights in such an enjoyable manner.

**2) Angst**

Jaime Lannister is in attendance the day Brienne of Tarth marries Hyle Hunt, (because the wench  _asked_  him to be there and he doesn’t have it in him to deny her  _anything_ ), but though he starts drinking Arbor Red from the moment their wedding feast begins, Jaime cannot get drunk enough to numb the deep ache that swells in his chest every time he catches her smiling at her new husband or letting Hunt press kisses to the wide, full lips that could have been _his_  if only he hadn’t missed his chance.

**3) Unresolved Sexual Tension**

Brienne’s back pushes hard against the enormous oak tree as Jaime presses his entire body into hers to make them as invisible as possible, but when the soldiers they’re avoiding have passed, Jaime pulls back only a _little_  and for a moment they intensely lock eyes, his ragged breath on her neck making her knees go weak before he finally pulls away.

  **4) A/U**

They’re cornered, backs against a wall of red rock in the blistering Nevada desert, and though they’re dangerously low on ammo, they fight off the Outlaw Brotherhood with unyielding courage, Jaime _'yeehawin_ ’ at the top his lungs, shouting abuse and shooting wildly while Brienne fires her pistol in silence, steady and focused and hitting every mark.

  **5) Modern**

Congresswoman Tarth determined the day she took office that she would hate Jaime Lannister  _forever_  (because he’s arrogant and dishonorable and only got elected because he used his fathers money to cover up that Targaryen scandal) but when he turns out to be only one to support her Education Reform bill,  Brienne finds her resolve starting to weaken, especially when handsome politician finds her after the meeting, puts a hand on her back, leans his mouth close to her ear and whispers, “ _That’s actually a sound plan you’ve come up with, Tarth.  It’ll be a long fight, but we’ll make it pass. I swear it_.” before walking off with his bodyguards.

  **6) Hurt/Comfort**

The first time Catelyn Stark died, Jaime had been too much of a coward and an ass to offer the wench the comfort she needed, but the second time the opportunity arises and Brienne spends the night sobbing, Jaime holds her tight against him, stroking her matted hair and whispering words of comfort until she falls asleep before tucking her in and planting a light kiss on her forehead.

  **7) First Time**

When Jaime asks her for the fourth time if she’s  _really sure_  she wants to do this, Brienne seizes him by his golden hair and yanks him down to her mouth so hard he lets out a little yelp, but she doesn’t apologize because it at least conveys the message that she is  _bloody ready for this_  and has  _been ready_  since the day he jumped into the bear pit to save her life.

  **8) Friendship**

In sixth grade people start telling Jaime he can’t be friends with a girl, but Jaime never gave half a shit what anyone thought of him, so he punches anyone dumb enough to say it and spends every recess sword-fighting Brienne with sticks anyway, because she’s better at fighting than any  _boy_  and because he thinks it’s kind of special that he’s the only person at school who really  _gets_  her.

  **9) Smut**

“Do you ever  _shut up_?” Brienne cries in frustration, pressing her large hand against his mouth to muffle his chatter and lowering herself onto his cock roughly, making him bite back a guttural groan, willing himself not to admit that he only talks so much because he loves the way anger makes her fuck him more aggressively, her blue eyes flashing in a way that makes his cock ache with want.

  **10) Death**

What little good Tywin Lannister ever had inside him died along with Joanna, but as Jaime holds their third child in his arms- the squalling little creature whose birth had robbed him of his fierce, strong wife- he vows that as broken as he is over the loss of his wench, he will not follow in his father’s footsteps, but will find it in him to love this child with all he has, just as Brienne would have wanted him to.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! This was a lot of fun. 
> 
> Let me know if there are any you might like to see expanded. There are a few that are pulling me.


End file.
